During the rain
by Water-star
Summary: A sad oneshot. Cindy gets in a car accident and when Jimmy finds her, he regrets that he never told her how much he loved her but hopes that he'll get a chance.


During the rain:

Jimmy looked at Cindy's face. Even though it was covered with scratches & bruises, it still seemed peaceful but Jimmy didn't want that. He wanted Cindy to open her beautiful emerald eyes but she couldn't because she was in a coma.

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
_

He didn't know how it happened. He had just been driving after seeing his girlfriend Betty, who had moved when Jimmy was fourteen, she lived two hours away so Jimmy visited her as much as he could. It was pouring down with rain and Jimmy couldn't see a thing so he slowed down a bit but his heart pounded at what he saw next.

_I can't remember how  
_

Two cars had both crashed into each other and no one was there to give medical treatment. Jimmy rushed out of his car and looked to see if anyone was alive but he soon discovered the golden haired angel that he had known since he was young.

_I can't remember why_

Jimmy soon called an ambulance and they got their as soon as possible. They found three people in both cars, Cindy & Nick in one and a drunk driver in the other. The drunk driver was still alive but the police arrested him for drink driving but sadly Nick died. And now Cindy was in a serious coma that the doctors said that she doesn't have much of a chance of survival.

_I'm lying here tonight_

He couldn't bear to lose Cindy. Not Cindy the girl he's been in love with since the first day he met her. He had only been dating Betty was because Cindy had begun dating Nick but if Cindy died, she'll never know that he actually loved her.

_And I can't stand the pain_

It was tearing Jimmy up so bad knowing that while Cindy was lying here, there was nothing he could do to wake her up.

_And I can't make it go away_

The fear that he'd lose her had become so unbearable that he began crying.

_No I can't stand the pain_

"WHY?" Jimmy angrily shouted to the Lord. "I know that I've done stupid things and sometimes I should've admitted it but why did you do this? Why did you do this to me?" But only got a reply of the heavy rain that would keep falling all night. He began crying once more, if Cindy died then he would have no purpose in life.

_How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?_

Just then Cindy's heart monitor began dropping. "NO!" Jimmy yelled and ran out the room to look for a doctor and they had heard Jimmy's shouts, so five doctors & ten nurses ran into Cindy's room and tried to revive her, all giving each other orders of how to save her.

"CINDY PLEASE DON'T GO!" Jimmy shouted but a friendly nurse escorted him out and then continued with her given orders but no one seemed to notice the sixteen year old's pain.

_Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
_

Jimmy feel to his knees as one more fact of realisation hit him. Cindy was dying. Even if the doctors revive her now, it'll probably happen again and again and again, like a chain and that's no way for someone to live to only face death again everyday until you either survive or die.

_I'm slipping off the edge_

Jimmy watches the doctors stop what they're doing to see that the heart monitor had declared that Cindy's heart has stopped beating. Cindy was dead and more tears went down Jimmy's face.

_I'm hanging by a thread_

If only Jimmy could turn back time but Cindy said once that it's not right to change time even if it's for a good cause because it may make the future take a turn for the worse. Jimmy couldn't go against Cindy's wishes.

_I wanna start this over again_

He knew that Cindy would want him to remember the good times not the bad so Jimmy closed his eyes and remembered all the times when they had their little quarells, competitions & times when they were friends.

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered_

'Friends!' Jimmy thought. 'Oh god how am I gonna tell everyone?' He had told everyone about the accident and they all said that they'd get there as soon as possible but Jimmy didn't want to see the look on everyone's face when he would say that they were too late.

_And I can't explain what happened_

'If only I told Cindy how I felt about her then she wouldn't think that I didn't care about her.' The day before Cindy & Jimmy had a fight over something stupid but soon they both said hurtful things to each other.

"I HATE YOU VORTEX!" Jimmy shouted.

"GO TO HELL NEUTRON!" Cindy spat back.

_And I can't erase the things that I've done  
_

Now that Cindy was dead, it was impossible for Jimmy to tell Cindy that he didn't mean it and he'd never tell how much he cared because you can't change the past.

_No I can't_

He felt a bit of pressure on his shoulder. Jimmy looked up to see one of the doctors giving Jimmy a sad but sincere smile and when he gave a nod Jimmy stood up. Jimmy didn't want to go into that room but he couldn't run away, he had to say good-bye to Cindy one last time so he walked into Cindy's room and was given some privacy by the other doctors.

_How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run_

"I can't believe you're gone! This isn't right, you should still be alive. It's not fair, Cindy. Why should you be the one that had to die when you didn't cause the accident? I can't live without you." Jimmy softly whispered into Cindy's ear.

_The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me  
_

"What's worse is that you think that I hate you but I don't. The only reason why I was dating Betty was because I was jealous that you were dating Nick but now he's dead too!" Another tear slipped down Jimmy's cheek but he did nothing about it.

_I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
_

"You'll never know how much you mean to me because you're not here but I love you. I love you, Cindy Vortex and I always have. I'll never love anyone else but you and I hope that if we ever meet again then you'll love me back. Good-bye my sweet angel." Jimmy then kissed Cindy's forehead and walked out of the room.

_The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
_

As Jimmy entered the hallway he took a deep breath as more tears fell. He didn't want to live anymore because it had no purpose now that Cindy was out of it.

_I'm sick of this life_

Jimmy couldn't take it and so he yelled out in anguish and punched the wall but the pain didn't bother him because he already felt numb.

_I just wanna scream_

"Jimmy, how's Cindy?" A sweet voice asked and Jimmy turned around to see that his & Cindy's parents, Goddard, Sheen, Carl & Libby were all there. Anxious to hear the news about their beloved angel.

_How could this happen to me?_

End.

AN: Wow that was sooo sad! WAAAAAAAAAA! This fanfic was inspired by Simple Plan's "Untitled" because I was in an angsty/tragedy mood so I'm sorry if anyone got mad for me killing Cindy but I'm writing a series called "A new life as a different teenager." Please R&R if you liked it and thank you if anyone does bother giving a review.


End file.
